sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Pirate Tale of Night Moon
= W skrócie = |Gatunek |Romans, Komedia |- |Rodzaj |Opowiadanie |- |Data pierwszej publikacji |20 października, 2014 |- |Autor |Sarameda |- |Głowni bohaterowie |Kastiel , Sara, Rozalia , Kim , Armin , Alexy , Nataniel |- |Rozdziały |Prolog |- |Status |W toku |} = Wstęp = Życie pirata to nie łatwa sprawa! Zwłaszcza, jeśli taki pirat zakochał się w księciu, a do tego bezczelnie pożycza sobie jego skarby. Książę Kastiel oficjalnie wydał list gończy za Sarą, największą piratka wszch czasów oraz jej ekipą: Anielicą maginką Rozalią, kieszonkowcami bliźniakami półelfami Arminem oraz Alexym i dragonitką paladynką Kim, która odeszła ze służby u księcia na rzecz przygody. Po ucieczce ze swojej egzekucji, Sara wyrusza w kolejną podróż pełną niebezpieczeństw! Oczywiście książe Kastiel tak łatwo odpuścić dziewczynie nie zamierza i rusza za nią w pogoń! Kapitan Sara i jej ekipa na pokładzie statku zwanego Night Moon zrobią wszystko by być najlepszymi piratami na świecie! = Opowiadanie = Za górami, za lasami, nie zaraz to nie tak, to było za morzami i oceanami! W każdym razie wszystko zaczęło się od tego mojej egzekucji, która notabene się nie udała hihihi… - Zgodnie z dekretem, jaki wydał nasz Książę Kastiel, zostanie stracony największy korsarz naszych mórz. - Niski grubawy mężczyzna ubranym jak szlachcic czytał ze zwoju pergaminu. Miał wąs pod nosem oraz siwiznę na głowie przeplatającą się z czarnymi włosami sięgającymi do ramion. - Został on oskarżony o plądrowanie i okradanie statków oraz miast - spojrzał na stojących obok niego żołnierzy, którzy trzymali mnie skutą za ramiona. Jestem średniego wzrostu osóbką. Ubrana byłam w czerwono-czarny gorset, granatowe spodnie tego samego koloru, co kurtka, gdzie przy zakończeniach rękawów wystawały białe falbany. Do tego miałam na sobie wysokie skórzane buty oraz przepasana byłam w tali szerokim pasem z klamrą w kształcie smoka. Moją piękną twarz przysłaniał wielki, tego samego koloru, co portki, kapelusz, spod którego wystawała czerwona bandana. - Przygotujcie skazańca. - Wskazał ręką na przygotowaną szubienicę. Strażnicy posłusznie podprowadzili mnie bliżej. Tak jestem dziewczyną, o krótkich ciemnych blond włosach, niebieskich oczach oraz okularach na nosie. - Sama frajda widzieć jak zawiśniesz - odparł jeden ze strażników. Obaj byli ubrani tak samo, w srebrne zbroje z symbolem Cerbera na piersi. Na głowach mieli takie same hełmy, a ich białe płachty powiewały na lekkim wietrze. Mieszkańcy, którzy zebrali się, aby podziwiać widowisko, przyglądali się temu z uwagą. Szeptali coś między sobą, pokazywali palcami na mnie. - Saro Darkkey, twój czas właśnie dobiegł końca - odparł szlachcic, jak tylko pętla na mej szyi została zaciśnięta. - Masz jakieś ostatnie życzenie, panienko? - Idź do diabła, tłusty dziadzie. - Uśmiechnęłam się chytrze do tego starego piernika. - Skoro to są twoje ostatnie słowa…- Zawiesił się na chwilę po czym machnął ręką. - …wykonać! Drugi ze strażników pociągnął za wajchę. Pod moimi nogami otworzyła się klapa, a ja żem zawisła, ale tylko na chwilę. Otóż, moi dzielni pobratymcy przybyli mi na pomoc! W sumie, to było wszystko zaplanowane, no dobra, może poza tym, że zostałam złapana, ale to tajemnica. - Podmuch wiatru! - Co do diabła?! - Szlachcic oberwał silnym podmuchem wiatru - Na pomoc! - Zwiało mu włosy do tyłu, które okazał się być tupecikiem. On zaś przewrócił się na plecy. Dlatego moja gęba na ten widok cieszyła się jak diabli! Dobrze staremu dziadowi tak! Ach ta jego łysa glaca! Podmuch wiatru przerwał linę, na której byłam zawieszona. Cholera, moja szyja! Poza tym, to było straszne! Wyskoczyłam z dziury i zaatakowałam strażników. Jednemu zasadziłam kopa w klatkę piersiową. Tylko zabolała mnie noga, cholerne zbroje! Drugiemu przywaliłam kamieniem w łeb, aż gwiazdki ujrzał. Ten pierwszy złapał mnie w pasie, ale oberwał z byka w hełm i ostatnie więc co widział to konstelację Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy. W sumie to ja też i jeszcze ten siniak na mim czole! - Jesteś cała?-Rozalia podbiegła do mnie. Roza jest magiem, mistrzem arkan powietrza. Do tego jest taka piękna. Ma długie białe włosy, sięgające pasa. W złotych oczach zawsze lśni ten blask. Mimo, że ma delikatna urodę, to kiedy tylko się uśmiecha przechodzą mnie dreszcze. Różane Rozy są naprawdę ładne, chciałabym takie mieć. Kontrastują z jej lekko opaloną cerą. Strój jaki zdobił jej ciało był jej własną robotą. Zdolniacha z niej! Wracając do kostiumu: górną częścią jest fioletowy gorset z pięknymi diamentami. Do niego została przyszyta długa biała spódnica ze srebrnymi zdobieniami oraz symbolem wiatru na środku. Wysokie kozaki również koloru fioletowego, posiadały srebrne zdobienia. To takie jakby ochraniacze. Na ramionach miała naramienniki z dwoma kryształami na każdy: diamentem oraz szafirem. Jej ręce zdobiły fioletowo-białe rękawiczki bez palców ozdobionych złotymi pierścionkami, a w tym obrączką. W ręku dzierżyła kostur, który był długim, na prawie dwa metry zakończony smoczą łapą trzymającą fioletową kulę kijem. Owa kula lśniła zawsze gdy czarowała. Pomogła mi wstać. No i jest aniołem! Tak takim z nieba! Potrafi chować swoje piękne biało-złote skrzydła sięgające ziemi. - Tak, jestem cała. Dzięki wielkie. - Czy zawsze musisz robić też to, o co proszę byś nie robiła?-uderzyła mnie kosturem w łepetynę. - Oj tak wyszło.- pokazałam język oraz rozłożyłam ręce na boki. - Sara! Zapłacisz mi za tę zniewagę! - Szlachcic zacisnął zęby, bo teraz każdy się śmiał z jego łysiny. - Brać ją do cholery jasnej! Na słowa mężczyzny pozostali strażnicy, którzy do tej pory pilnowali, aby tłum był spokojny, ruszyli w naszą stronę. - O cholibcia jasna, chyba mamy problem, co nie? – miałam tę samą pozę co wcześniej. Udawałam, że boję się atakujących, którymi byli rycerze. Ci wyciągnęli swoje miecze. - Co, poddajesz się Saro?- jeden z nich zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. Na mojej twarzy wykwitł podły uśmiech. Zapomniałam wam wspomnieć, że jestem też mistrzem arkan magii ognia. Dlatego owych panów strażników potraktowałam Smoczym Oddechem. Wiecie, to taki czar. Skupiam swoją energię magiczną w gardle, a potem, siłą woli, wydmuchując ją zmieniam w ogień. Oczywiście po chamsku odbiło mi się. Właściwie to się zmusiłam, umiem to robić na zawołanie. - Trochę ich przypiekło.- zaśmiałam się uciekając razem z Rozą. Całe szczęście dym, który powstał od podmuchu dał nam szansę na ucieczkę. - Tam! – anielica pokazała palcem na wielki statek zakotwiczony w porcie.-To Night Moon! Kim, Alexy i Armin! Night Moon był wielkim statkiem, który odziedziczyłam po ojcu. Galeon miał prawie sto kajut, wielką kuchnię, a na dziobie znajdowała się rzeźba pięknej syreny. Wielkie żagle powiewały na wietrze, mieniąc się srebrną nicią. Cały statek był zrobiony z ciemnego drewna, na które nałożona była warstwa złotej farby. No wiecie, typowy galeon. Kim to ciemnoskóra paladynka, która postanowiła przyłączyć się do naszej wesołej kompanii. Sama nie wiem czemu postanowiła pływać z nami po wodach, może po prostu znudziło się jej to całe paladynowanie? W każdym razie książę Kastiel był wściekły, że postanowiła obrać taka drogę. Zawsze ubrana była w białą zbroję, kiedy walka czyhała w pobliżu. Wiecie, jej zbroja to damska wersja tych męskich, co mają rycerze księcia. Kim ma taki zielone oczy! No w sumie jest dragonitką! Potomkinią smoków. Gdzieniegdzie na jej ciele widać łuski. Widziałam tylko te na ramionach, łopatkach, kościach policzkowych oraz wierzchniej strony dłoni. Oczywiście ma, jak na dragonitkę przystało, czarne włosy krótko ścięte. Tylko z przodu ma takie kosmyki, co na wietrze tańczą. Ona w naszej ekipie, poza byciem naszym ochroniarzem jakby, robiła też za nawigatora. Zapomniałam dodać, że ma dwumetrowy miecz, wykuty z dziwnego metalu. Oręż jest cały biały, a klinga wygląda tak, jakby obrosły ją winorośle. No i ten miecz jest strasznie ciężki. Skąd wie? Chciałam go raz opchnąć, ale skończyło się na solidnym kopniaku w dupsko. Alex i Armin to dwaj bliźniacy. Jedyne czym się różnią to kolorem włosów oraz oczu. Alexy ma niebieskie kłaki oraz siwe oczy, zaś Armin czarne kaczory i niebieskie paczały. Obaj są półelfami, dlatego mają tak idealnie gładką cerę i są zgrabniejsi ode mnie czy Rozali. Mimo, że Roza, jak na anielicę przystało jest…no…wiecie…Alex to taka gadzina o cholery. Wszędzie go pełno, nosi kolorowe ubrania, które sam zrobi. Nie powiem, czasami wygląda jak cudak i przyciąga uwagę. Armin zaś to przeciwieństwo brata. Ma stonowane barwy ciuchów i przynajmniej wygląda jak człowiek. Czym się zajmują pytacie? To dwaj kieszonkowcy i to całkiem nieźli. Dodatkowo obaj potrafią walczyć sztyletami, jak również nimi rzucać. Właściwie to cała nasza załoga to złodzieje, ale o tym za chwilę. W trakcie ucieczki z aniołkiem, natrafiłyśmy na szambelana księcia Kasa. Złapię cię, Saro Darkkey - odparł poważnie męski głos. Jegomość ubrany był na biało. Miał typowy mundur wojskowy, który zasłaniała płachta. Spod szlacheckiej czapki wystawały włosy morskiego koloru. – Jestem Arturo , przyjaciel oraz szambelan naszego Księcia Kastiela! Nie pozwolę byś po raz kolejny uciekła!- w jego siwych oczach był jakiś dziwny blask - E…koleś…ja Cię nie znam…-podrapałam się po nosie. No dobra, znałam go z opowieści, ale w sumie to nie musiał tego wiedzieć. - Co? Jak możesz mnie nie znać, wszyscy przede mną drżą ze strachu! - Arturo zmrużył oczy. - Ej! Nie dłub w nosie jak do ciebie mówię! - Dlaczemu nie? - Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na rozmówcę i pstryknęłam palcami, by zleciało z nich coś, co znajdowało się w nosie. -Też mi coś…ja sobie idę, papa! - Pomachałam mu na odchodne. Rozalia tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Wiedziała jaka jestem podła, kiedy chcę. - O nie! Nie pozwolę ci na taką zniewagę! - Wyciągnął szablę. - Zawalczymy po staremu! - Nie mam broni. Nie zaatakujesz chyba bezbronnej kobiety, prawda?- Zatrzymałam się. Spojrzałam na niego po czym, odsłoniłm prawe ramię. Dodatkowo wsadziłam palec do buzi i zrobiłam niewinną minę. - E ten…jesteś piratką i ten…no…- Arturo trochę się speszył, no taka była prawda, że nie wypadało atakować bezbronnej kobiety. Ja takową byłam. - No widzisz. - oddaliłam się powoli. Chłopak poczuł się urażony, tak mi się wydaje, bo zeskoczył na dół. - Gdzie mi leziesz?! Mówię do ciebie nie ignoruj mnie mała kanalio! Tchórzysz, prawda?- odparł nagle dumny z tego co powiedział. Na te słowa dziewczyna zatrzymałam się. - Och nie…- Armin zamknęła oczy z przerażenia. - Trafił w czuły punkt. Ja mu teraz współczuję, serio.- Alexy podrapał się po nosie. - Ale ciekawe, co ona z nim teraz zrobi. - Jak to w czuły punkt? - Kim podrapała się po łbie. - Widzisz, jesteś od niedawna z nami i nie wiesz. Jak ktoś powie, że jest tchórzem, to wiesz, ona wpada w taki jakby amok. Czasem się nie kontroluje. – Alexy pokazał palcem na mnie. Ja akurat zakasałam rękawy. Spojrzała morderczym wzrokiem na tego imbecyla. - Zaraz w sumie zobaczysz, ale nie na darmo ma przydomek Morski Potwór. - Morski…Potwór? - Kim skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Spojrzała na ląd czekając na to, co zaraz się miało stać. - Powiedziałeś, że jestem tchórzem, tak? Powtórz to jeszcze raz imitacjo faceta,lcz patrząc mi prosto w oczy! – Normalnie byłam wściekła, myślałam, że mu nogi z dupy powyrywam. Jak on śmiał mnie nazwać tchórzem?! Powolnym krokiem, stąpając twardo, szłam w jego stronę. - No dalej, strach cię obleciał? - Nie zbliżaj się, bo cię poćwiartuję! – Arturo zaczął machać szablą. Wiecie jak to śmiesznie wyglądało? Dorosły facet, umiejący walczyć bał się mnie, takie bezbronnej istotki. -Trzeba było nie nazywać mnie tchórzem!- złapałam beczkę, która stała blisko mnie. Rzuciłam nią w tego pacana. – Smacznego! - Zaczęłam rzucać kolejnymi beczkami, które idealnie docierały do celu. Jak on wyglądał, kiedy tak spierdzielał przede mną i tymi beczkami. Roza tylko stała z boku. Skrzyżowała dłonie na piersiach, a do tego kiwała głową. Ten kretyn oberwał jedną beczką w łeb, aż upuścił szablę. Dobrze, że to były puste beczki, bo inaczej to bym ich nie podniosła za diabły. Jak już znokautowałam, tymi latającymi beczkami Arturo to podeszłam do niego. Zasadziła mu kopa z kolanka w mordę, potem w brzuch i głowę. Złapałam za fraki i zaczęłam potrząsać. - Nazwij mnie jeszcze raz tchórzem, a zobaczysz jaja ci oberwę! - dalej nim potrząsałam. Alexy i Armin rozłożyli dłonie i pokiwali głowami. - Właśnie to się dzieje, jak się wkurza. Kim stała jak wryta. Zapewne nie widziała, co ze mnie za ziółko. - Toć to czort wcielony, a nie kobieta. Jaki facet z nią wytrzyma?- Kim spojrzała po chłopakach. - Pomyślmy… -Armin zamyślił się przystawiając zaciśniętą dłoń do podbródka. - Pierwszego spuściła w kanałach, drugiego prawie utopiła, trzeciego wepchała pod jadący powóz. Od tamtej pory biedak boi się koni.- myślał dalej- Czwartego też spuściła w kanałach, a piąty…nie wiem co się z nim stało, po prostu zniknął. - Acha…- Kim tylko tyle umiała wydobyć z ust. - Może niech ktoś jej powie, żeby właziła na statek i ruszamy? Nie zamierza przecież tak maltretować tego biedaka w nieskończoność? - Sarciu!- Alexy pomachał do mnie dłonią. - Zostaw tego pana, bo ci zdechnie i chodź na statek! Cas wzrusza w podróż! Puściłam tego całego Arturo. Teraz to on widział świat oczami osoby, będącej w centrum trzęsienia ziemi. Zostawiłam go w takim amoku, po czym razem z Rozalią weszłyśmy na pokład statku. - No to ruszamy!- zawołałam podbiegając do sterów. - Na przygodę! Jaka jest nasza dewiza?!-spojrzałam na kompanów. - Raz: Wybierz Cel! Dwa: Nakop strażnikom! Trzy: Dobrze się baw biorąc, co nie swoje! Cztery: Na koniec świętuj z wygranej !- zawołali wszyscy, po czym zabrali się za swoje obowiązki. - Zapomniałam wysłać pozdrowienia dla Księcia Kastiela…- przystawiłam dłoń do ust. Spojrzałam na Alexy, który to do mnie podszedł. Założyłam mu kapelusz na głowę.- Trudno innym razem to zrobię. - Sara, nie martw się, wysłałem mu twoją kartkę. Tą co zawsze, wiesz. Do tego, przy okazji odwiedziliśmy z bratem jego skarbiec. - Alexy pokazał na spory worek świecidełek, a Armin na kilka wielkich skrzyń. - Nie zbiednieje od naszej pożyczki! - Chłopaki, jestem pod wrażeniem, co tam macie jeszcze? I w ogóle jak, żeście to wynieśli- Spojrzałam za nich uważniej. Rozalia oraz Kim zaczęły pokazywać mi, cóż takiego chłopaki podkradli - No, za to sobie pożyjemy jak królowie! – na widok skarbów morda mi się cieszyła. -Następny przystanek Helgborg! - Pani kapitan, to nasza tajemnica.- obaj pokazali mi języki. - Tak jest pani kapitan!- zawołali wszyscy, ciesząc się łupem. No bo kto by się nie cieszył? Jak wspomniałam jesteśmy złodzie…e…poszukiwaczami przygód, którzy czasem biorą pożyczki bezterminowe. Przeważnie od księcia Kastiela. - Kto okradł mój skarbiec?!- Kastiel stał w swoim pustym skarbcu. Czerwonowłosy książę miał na sobie śnieżnobiały królewski mundur ze złotymi zdobieniami oraz błękitną płachtę. - A to co? - spojrzał na leżącą malutką kartkę, podobną do wizytówki. - Sara! Ty mała podła wredna żmijo! Jak śmiałaś mnie okraść z moich cennych rodzinnych pamiątek!- Na kartce był rysunek małej słodkiej Sarci, która pokazywała symbol Peace , a nad nią widniał napis: „W ramach rekompensaty, za trzymanie mnie przez miesiąc w tych wstrętnych zimnych lochach, pożyczyłam sobie troszkę twoich świecidełek. Też cię kocham moje skarbie." -Przysięgam, jak cię dorwę to ci nogi z tyłka powyrywam! Zobaczysz! Tymi rękami ci łeb ukręcę! Powyrywam wszystkie kudły! - Książę Kastiel coś się… czemu skarbiec jest pusty? - Tuż za mężczyzną pojawiła się strażnik. - A jak myślisz czemu?! – Kastiel, aż kipiał ze złości. - Sara, prawda? - mężczyzna pokiwała głową . – Wszyscy mówili księciu, że pirat to pirat, żebyś na nią książę uważał. Książę nie słuchałeś.- Rycerz był wysokim jegomościem, o długich brązowych, spiętych w warkocz włosach. Ubrany był w taką samą zbroję, jak wszyscy rycerze księcia. - Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że mnie tak załatwi?! – Wcisnął mu do ręki kartkę od piratki. -Zobacz, jeszcze śmiała napisać, że mnie kocha! – Popukał w miejsce, gdzie widniały owe słowa. - Ach…to już wszystko jasne…- rycerz przewrócił niebieskimi oczami dookoła. - Z czego się tak śmiejesz, Martin? Ta dziewucha doprowadzi mnie kiedyś do szewskiej pasji i apopleksji! - Czerwonowłosy ruszył za rozmówcą. - Gadaj, ale już o co chodzi! - Stanął i skrzyżował dłonie na piersiach. - Sam się powinieneś domyślić, w końcu to księcia narzeczona, a nie moja. Poza tym, nie zbankrutujesz, bo jakbyś nie zauważył część z rzeczy, jakie kradnie to zwraca.- Martin wzruszył ramionami. – Proszę m teraz wybaczyć, ale muszę przygotować, statek na wyprawę.- rycerz zniknął na schodach prowadzących do góry.-Pamiętaj, kobiety to proste, ale zarazem trudne do odczytania osóbki. Coś na ten temat wiem.- Martin zaśmiał się. -Czytasz mi w myślach. Jak ja dorwę do zabiję…-Kas wetchnął-…Kobiety…-Podrapał się po łbie i zamyślił patrząc na pusty skarbiec. - O co ci chodzi, mała podła kanalio? = Od autora = Wiecie co, odgrzebałam stare opko, którego nigdy nie skończę. Chodzi o to, że osoby, które użyczyły mi postaci, no cóż nie mam już z nimi kontaktu, nie wiem czy chciałyby, abym dalej używała ich postaci. Lubię to opowiadanie, dlatego stwierdziłam, że przerobię je nieco. Wrzuciłam postacie z SF oraz moje własne. Tym razem jest to fantasy, totalnie na wesoło. Mam nadzieję, że jak ktoś ma smuteczek na ustach, to po przeczytaniu tego opowiadania, chociaż na chwilę się uśmiechnie. Ogółem postanowiłam napisać to opowiadanie troszkę inaczej. Podobny styl, który mi bardzo przypadł do gustu, pojawił się w książce, którą aktualnie czytam. Tam gdzie jet główny bohater- pisane jest w pierwszej osobie, zaś inne miejsca-trzecia. Ciekaw, czy i Wam przypadnie do gustu taki styl pisania. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Pirate tale of Night Moon" by Sarameda? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Kim Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Alexy Kategoria:Armin Kategoria:Melania